


Tell Him

by Otava



Series: Shassie Prompts [6]
Category: Psych
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Undercover, Unresolved Romantic Tension, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: Prompt: "What about the classic fake dating scenario?" Lassiter runs into Shawn while undercover.





	Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt! Thank you!  
> (I begged so much for this thanks for indulging me, anon) Keep em' coming (Plz.)...

“Huh. Isn’t that Lassiter over there?” Gus pointed out towards the beach as he took a taste of his half-finished soft-serve. He and Shawn had taken a break from Psych and decided to take a stroll along the boardwalk with the original intent of pursuing a cool and tasty treat, which they had no trouble finding.

“Woah, really? Where?” Shawn asked as he moved his head quickly in search of the man.

“Right there. That wedding venue,” Gus pointed again.

Shawn squinted his eyes and noticed a very familiar man in a suit walk around, alone, under a shady canopy. 

“That’s him, right?” Gus asked.

“Definitely,” Shawn replied. “Let’s go over and bug him.”

“Mmm. You know it,” Gus nodded.

“Hey, Lassssssiiiieeeeee,” Shawn drew out his breath as the two of them walked up to the tent. 

Lassiter seemed to recognize that the two of them right away, but quickly turned his head refusing to make eye-contact. Instead, he opted to look at the “fascinating” sand particles on his shoe, kicking at the ground a little as he did so. “Don’t come. Don’t come. Don’t come,” raced his mind.

“Hey,” Gus said.

“What’s up, Buddy?” Shawn spoke too as they got closer.

“Not now,” Lassiter said, his eyes not leaving the floor. This was not a good time!

“What? Come on, man? You just gonna dis us like that?”

“Not now, Spencer,” Lassiter said again, this time with gritted teeth.

“Why?”

“Because I’m-”

“And whose this, Reggie?” came a man from behind. He held two drinks in his hands and ended up handing one to Lassiter as he finished talking.

“Ah,” Lassiter replied, taking the drink from the man. His whole body language was different than his normal. “They were just leaving.”

Eyes darted back and forth between the four men and the air felt tense, nobody knowing what to say. 

“This can’t be him,” the strange man finally said, eyeing Shawn up and down like a mother inspecting her daughter’s date.

“And who would I be?” Shawn asked.

“His boyfriend, of course,” the man said.

“His…Oh, you mean Reggie’s boyfriend?” Shawn asked. Lassiter must undercover. He was pretending to be a guy named Reggie. Gus looked a bit confused but also seemed to know something or another was up.

“Oh, I knew it!” the man said, jumping to conclusions then turning to Lassie. “This man right here is John? He’s just how you described, Reg! Especially his face and hair. Perfection.”

Gus looked at Shawn, the man, and then at Lassie. “Ok. This little chat was nice but, umm, sooo…. I gotta go,” Gus said pointing back to mainland.

“I should get going too,” Shawn quickly said. Normally, he liked to have some fun annoying Lassie, but now really didn’t seem the time. If looks could kill, he’d most certainly already be dead by the looks Lassiter was giving him. “Anyway, it was nice meeting you…uh...”

“It’s Deacon,” the man said with a thick accent, “And nonsense, I don’t want to put you two out if you want to stay-”

“Oh, no. It's fine, John here really does have to get going,” Lassiter encouraged, pushing the two men back towards the mainland. He turned to Shawn “I think my boyfriend just got jealous and wanted to check on me with his friend.” His voice turned a bit sour for what followed; he couldn’t help it. “He just had to come and check on me even though I said I was going to be in good hands, your hands, over and over to him for about a week. Isn't that right, dear?”

“Yeah,” Shawn said, seizing Deacon up with his observations skills. “What if he gets ideas here with you at this wedding!? Anyone would be happy to have a man like Reggie... I just wanted to check on him during my lunch real quick since I was, you know, in the area. I guess I’ll have to trust you for now though. He doesn't seem like he’s too into you but, please, don’t steal him, he’s all I have. I love him!”

Lassiter looked as if he was going to have a heart attack at that last comment.

“I won’t,” Deacon chuckled. “It was nice finally meeting you, John. And don’t you worry. I’ll take good care of him,” the man spoke, extending his hand out.

“Uh...thanks,” Shawn said, shaking it. He then turned to Lassiter. “See you later, mister” he said slowly, giving a discerning look with pleading eyes towards Lassiter.

When they were far enough away from the wedding venue, Gus spoke, “What the hell was that about!?”

“Lassie’s playing an undercover gay guy, dude.”

“I figured. But what was up with that man who thought that you were his boyfriend!? Why didn’t he think that I was his boyfriend!”

“I dunno. He said I looked just how he described me. Take it up with Lassie and his backstory.”

“You know what. I will.” Gus paused and thought. “Wait, so Lassie, was playing a gay dude and describing you as his boyfriend? That’s messed up.”

Shawn nodded. “Guess so.” Part of him wanted to think more about that, but he decided against it. It was clear that Lassiter could never like him in that way. He wasn’t even sure he like him in any way for that matter. These thoughts saddened him.

A few hours of lounging around the Psych office and watching trash TV later, there was finally a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Gus said, getting up with a bowl of M&M’s in his hand. Shawn heard him crunch on some on the way to the door. “Oh. It’s for you,” he said to Shawn. 

“Of course it is. I’m the only psychic around here. This place is named after me and my ability. Mine, Gus!”

“Spencer,” sounded Lassiter’s voice from down the hall. “I think we need to talk,” he said, appearing before him. 

“I think I know what's going on,” Shawn said.

“You do?”

“Come to ask your dear, sweet boyfriend for forgiveness. Shame on you for going to the wedding with that guy and not with me, Reggionald!” 

Lassiter let out a groan. “Look here, Spencer-”

“Uh. Uh. Uh, It’s John now, according to that friend of yours,” Shawn said.

“Spencer. Stop. That man’s a very dangerous man. An arms dealer. I’m fully undercover while he’s in town for that wedding. We were going to make a move on him soon We have enough evidence, but we’re waiting for a warrant-”

“But why were you pretending to be a gay guy?”

“Pretending...I-” Lassiter started. “Well the arms dealer, he likes guys. So we decided it was a good cover to pretend I was you know, interested.”

“Then why did you have a pretend boyfriend?”

“Because,” Lassiter sighed. “I don’t have to explain myself to you...but I might as well tell you, because whether I like it or not, your involved now. My cover started online with a series of chats for about a month. We knew he was going to be in town for the wedding this week, so they had me start chatting to him. I played a guy who was lonely and tired of being in the same relationship for almost a decade, as it goes. I pretended to fall for him a bit, despite Reggie having a boyfriend. He’s known to go after married or committed guys. I was invited as his date to the wedding and I said that would be alright, that I would tell my boyfriend that he was a old friend coming to town. He liked that.”

“So it was bad that I came to check on you when I did?”

“On the contrary. Now he wants to invite you and I to dinner, to apologize for imposing. Said we made too good of a match to split us apart. I think he almost feels bad?”

“What?” Gus spoke.

“Buckle up, Spencer,” Lassiter said. “I’m taking you on a goddamn date.”

The following few hours were spent coaching and drilling Shawn about the cover story. Gus left while Shawn and Lassiter learned or keep a straight story for their upcoming date. “It’s tomorrow night,” Lassiter spoke. “We’re going to a restaurant, the three of us.”

“Okay,” Shawn said.

“We’re going to have to set a few ground rules. No kissing, no hugging, no groping.”

“No touching?” Shawn asked.

“What? And blow our covers? No. We can’t afford not to. You can touch me, as long as it's the appropriate amount. If you go further than necessary though, please remember I have a gun, and I do know where you live. ”

“What if he wants us to kiss, Lassie! We would have to kiss, right? Not to blow or cover?”

“Why would he ask us to kiss?” Lassiter asked. “What I said earlier was a threat by the way.”

“We’d have to kiss prove we’re together!” Shawn continued.

“People...just don’t do that.”

“But what if he wants us to prove it?”

“Then we can kiss, I guess.”

“Should we practice just in case he does?”

Lassiter simply just gave Shawn a look.

“Fine,” shrugged, Shawn. “You don’t gotta be that way.”

“You’ve got the plan memorized right? I can’t have you messing this up, Spencer. He’s too big of a fish to lose now.”

“Yep,” Shawn spoke. “He picks us up at that fake house you’ve been staying at, we have dinner, then we go home.”

 

Lassiter nodded his head. “And the search warrant should come in the following day before he leaves. Our goal is to try and get him to stay in Santa Barbara, unaware, for a day or more if possible. But we have to be subtle about it, Spencer. Subtle.”

“Got it.”

“What time do you want me to meet you at your fake front house?” he asked.

“Come at like three, we’re going to have dinner around six but I asked him to come over a little earlier, for some wine.”

“Pfff. Wine?” Shawn scoffed.

“Yeah. Come over at three, don’t forget,” Lassiter said, bidding Shawn goodbye.

“Ding Dong, I’m here,” Shawn shouted from outside the next afternoon.

“Come in,” Lassiter grumbled, opening the door up. “Your 20 minutes late.”

“Wow,” Shawn whistled, looking at Lassiter.

“What-”

“You look good,” Shawn said, eyeing the other man some more. He was wearing not-a-suit for once, but instead a ¾ sleeve shirt with a bit of a pattern on it. Most people found their respective crush attractive when dressed up, but Shawn suddenly found Lassiter attractive when dressed down. 

“Should we go over the story again?”

“I’m fine,” Shawn replied, relaying the information back about their story and plan.

“Fine,” Lassiter spoke. Shawn really did have a great memory. He eyed the other man and his outfit for the “date.” What he was wearing was close to his normal attire. However, he was dressed up a bit where Lassiter could see there was some effort put in.

“Why don't you show me around?” Shawn spoke.

“Sure.”

It was a pretty nice place. But it didn't look too well lived in despite things here and there. Hopefully it wouldn't give them away. When they got to the bedroom, Shawn sat down on the bed. “This looks too clean.” 

Lassiter raised his eyebrows.

“We are impassioned lovers,” Shawn exclaimed. “This bed is unacceptable,” he said, rolling around.

“You look like an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot for today.” Lassiter rolled his eyes. “And You're free to join me, by the way,” Shawn said rolling around more into the covers.

“No thank you, I’m good. I think i'll go ahead and set the table for wine. You enjoy yourself.”

Shawn pouted in bed for awhile before he got up to follow. He wished Lassiter would like him more. He was teasing, of course, but there was always some kernel of truth to his joking. He genuinely wished that this could be real, them dating. The fact that they had to act like they were together was a dream come true. When he came downstairs, Lassiter was already done setting up and was relaxed on the couch with TV on.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Shawn spoke.

“I already did everything. You don't have to worry.”

“Thanks.”

“Come over here,” Lassiter beckoned. 

Entranced, Shawn obeyed. “Why? What is it?”

“Your clothes are wrinkled,” Lassiter said, standing up. “Here.” 

What happened next surprised Shawn. Lassiter actually straightened him up, brushing his clothes and pulling them tight against his skin to get the wrinkles out. Shawn let out a sigh and a shiver that did not escape Lassiter’s attention. 

Lassiter’s eyes darted towards Shawn’s lips, and for a second, something almost happened. At the last possible moment, Lassiter turned away.

Lassiter snapped back to himself. “Sorry,” he spoke, rushing away to the restroom. There he stayed. When he came out, he seemed fine, like nothing happened.

“So what are we watching?” Shawn asked, his voice trying not to shake. It appeared to be some sort of car show, he wasn't sure which one.

Deacon came to the door about a half-hour later, dressed smartly in a suit and remarked how nice and clean the place was. Both Shawn and Lassiter automatically went into acting mode as soon as they saw him pull up in the driveway. Lassiter developed more of an easy going personality as Reggie, while Shawn’s character, John, was more protective than normal. Their change in personality was almost enough for the two to forget that they were pretending...almost.

Lassiter, especially after drinking wine, kept eying Shawn for some reason. 

If it was to just look at him, to make sure he wouldn’t screw up the character, or because Reggie’s character should be looking at him, Shawn didn’t know.

“I don’t know about you two, but I’m about ready for some dinner,” Deacon said.

They agreed and Lassiter drove them to the restaurant in his borrowed undercover car. It was a Mercedes, something he would never drive in real life as he preferred to stick to American-made vehicles. 

They, ate, drake and had fun at the restaurant and then returned back to the borrowed house. There, they had more to drink. It turned out Deacon was too inebriated to return home to his own place.

“You can crash on the couch,” Shawn offered.

He agreed and they set him up there. When they were grabbing spare blanket’s Shawn felt Lassiter’s hands grab him by the shoulders and pull him towards the cabinet.. “You realize since he’s here, you’re going to have to stay the night too,” he hissed. 

Shawn blinked. Oh. “At least it gives you more time to search his place and get the warrant,” he whispered back sharply. He pulled away and continued tending to the violent guest.

Once they got him settled down, Shawn and Lassiter stood at cross-roads in the bedroom. Somebody was already on the house’s only couch and there was only one bed as well.

“What if he comes up here in the middle of the night?” Shawn asked.

“So?”

“I need a big strong-gun wielding hunk to protect me,” Shawn spoke. “Besides. He might get suspicious if he comes in and sees one of us takes the floor.”

“I don’t see why he would come in here-” Lassiter cut himself off, deciding that arguing would get them nowhere. There really was no place for the two of them to sleep comfortable besides the bed. Having one of them on the floor or elsewhere wasn’t fair. They were both grown men. The bed would have to suffice. “I’m taking the right side,” he finally said. 

They showered, changed and then got in bed. It wasn’t nearly as awkward as it should have been, but it was still hard for them to fall asleep. Lassiter couldn’t remember the last time he shared a bed with somebody who wasn’t his ex wife.

“It’s been awhile,” Shawn said in the dark to no one.

“What?”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been in bed with a guy,” Shawn commented ever so softly, not expecting Lassiter to be awake.

Lassiter’s cheeks turned a shade of red that he was thankful Shawn couldn’t see because of the dark. He turned from his back onto his side, away from Shawn. 

Sometimes, he couldn't tell when Shawn was actually telling the truth or not...but sometimes what he said really affected him.

At 4:30 A.M Lassiter’s phone rang. It was the department who he had earlier notified about Deacon staying the night. They had the warrant to search his place and belongings and found sufficient evidence against him. Lassiter was free to arrest the man as he seemed fit. Backup was mere minutes away. Lassiter discharged his weapon and went downstairs to apprehend the man, which he did in under 30 seconds. The man cursed and screamed, trying to free himself, waking Shawn up. 

“Morning, honey,”Shawn greeted Lassiter. “Did you get the bad guy?”

Lassiter couldn’t help but smile.

The cops came to collect the man, the chief was even there. “I’ll get dressed then meet you guys down at the station,” Lassiter said as soon as he handed Deacon off to them.

The Chief waved him off. You can worry about that tomorrow, Carlton,” she spoke. “Get some rest.”

The department cleared out of the house in an instant and Lassiter felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks, he felt so tired, he now realized. “Come on,” Shawn grabbed his hand, leading him back to bed. He got Lassiter under the covers and then stared down at him. “I guess I’ll take the couch,” he said. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Stay.”

Lassiter Could hardly believe he uttered the words himself.

Shawn obeyed and crawled in the other side. 

This time they fell asleep in an instant, not waking up until the morning.

Shawn was gone when Lassier woke up. The whole thing felt like a dream to him. A good dream though; he caught the bad guy, got to fake-date Shawn, the man of his dreams, and share a bed with him. Not too shabby.

He was congratulated for his work, of course, that following week at the station. 

A month later, because he did so good at his assignment, he was given another one.

“I don’t want to seem like I like or care about Spencer, because I don’t. But might I suggest he might join me? The fake-dating scenario worked well enough and of course, you know-”

“Carlton. If you want to ask Shawn on a date, just ask him,” the chief said.

“But I-”

“Carlton…”

“Yes, Chief.” 

“Ask him.”

Lassiter stood there, mouth opening and closing. “Ok,” he finally nodded. He was going to try and ask Shawn Spencer on an actual date. If only he could work up the courage.


End file.
